Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular relates to a chip package and fabrication method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important process when fabricating an electronic product. Chip packages not only provide chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but also provide an interface for connection between electronic elements in the chips and electronic elements outside of the chip package.
Due to reductions in the size of electronic products, forming chip packages with more functions and smaller sizes has become an important issue. However, chip packages with more functions and smaller sizes have high-density circuits, which results in a large chip warpage and can lead to some of the solder balls on the chip not being able to bond to a packaging substrate. Therefore, the durability of such chip packages is low, and the performance of the chips is impacted.